fronteir Dreamers: side Jinn
by ErynnOnCue
Summary: two fanfic writers must save the digital world! this is the smart but weirded out Jinn's side.
1. Chapter 1

Not authors notes: This is not written by me. Sorry. This is written by my Mexican friend Jinn, who wrote this for me to upload to my acc. He doesnt want a fanfiction acc, so I will upload his sidde of this collab. So I dun own Digimon, or this work, he just wanted me to upload cause hes to busy to hold up his own acc.

* * *

I looked to the three guys in front of me. They had some dangerous objects in their hands, specifically, bottles and pipes. I knew there was a really high chance of me and my friends getting really beaten up, but the risk was worthy.  
-Do you think this is worthy?-The guy on at my left said. He had green eyes and long black hair, and seemed worried about the outcome of this.  
-Oh, shut up, Kai-I said bothered-Of course is worthy. We are talking about justice, and respect, and…-  
-And Susan-Thomas interrupted me, lighting a cigarette up. He was silver-haired and had gray eyes-Admit it, it́s the only reason you would risk your skin like this-  
-And dońt forget getting us in middle of it-Kai commented.  
-Hey, those idiots were harassing her and her friends! That́s enough to call it justice-I exclaimed, but they didńt seem too convinced.  
-Hmm… We are going to get some broken bones, to say the least-Thomas told me, Kai seemed to agree. I sighed and looked around. Some meters at my right I saw a girl with light bluish hair and beautiful eyes of the same hue, but darker. Her lips were curved in expectance, like if she was worried…  
I smiled and took a glance at my friends-Yoúre right. You, guys, have nothing to do with this, and it́s not fair for you to get harmed. You can go, Íll face them-  
They both giggled and then began to laugh, which took me by surprise.  
-And let you get all the fun?-Thomas replied, throwing the cigarette over his shoulder.  
-Besides, it would be such a bother to go to the hospital to see if yoúre still alive-Kai joked, and looked at the other three guys in front of us. I smiled.  
-Well, as you wish…-  
-Are you done talking, girlies?-One of them yelled. I took a glance at Susan, still watching us. I thought of her as a guardian angel.  
"Take a good look of this"-I thought-Let́s go!-

We sat on the shadow of the nearest tree, panting and looking at the sky. To our fortune, we managed to win the fight with our insides still on place, though we were pretty banged up.  
-Damn…-Thomas gasped-We should have brought our own weapons…-  
-Yeah…-Kai agreed, grabbing his arm to see if it still moved-This hurts…-  
-Why can you be optimistic…-I reclaimed, though even talking hurt-We won, that́s what matters…-  
-Ha!-Thomas laughed sarcastically, and then began to whisper-Talking about what matters, look whós coming-I looked in the direction he was pointing, and I saw Susan, walking shyly, but decided, towards us. I had a big crush on her since I entered the school, and just now Íve decided to do something about it.  
-Ehm… Hi…-She said, almost murmured-I… uhm… well… thank you, guys…-  
Then she smiled cutely, and I almost melted at that gesture. She was so nice to everyone; a little shy, but extremely cute.  
-Snap out of it-Kai muttered, and hit my head with his healthy hand-Come on, and say something-  
I realized what was happening a bit later, and I opened my trembling lips to talk to her…-Ahh… it was nothing… I… we… well, those pricks were bothering you and…-  
Kai sighed and Thomas face palmed, but Susan giggled and kneeled in front of me, still smiling.  
-Can I… uhm… invite you home?-She asked, and then blushed…-To… to heal y… your wounds, of course…-  
-Well, it would be an honor…-I said, smiling…-But… I cańt let my friends…-  
-Ahh, shut up-Thomas said, lighting another cigarette-We will be fine… go…-  
-But…-I muttered, but they only pushed me to get up and smiled-Thanks, guys… Íll pay you…-  
-If you let us break your legs, then wére even-Kai said, we laughed a while, and then Susan and I went walking away. She took my hand at half the way to her home, and I felt recovered from any damage.  
When we arrived to her home, she invited me to sit down in the couch while she was getting some medicines. I looked around to see her house. It was nice and comfy, not too luxurious to make someone feel uncomfortable. When she was getting back, I realized there was a toy in the little table which was colored in white and light blue.  
-Hey, a D-Tector!-I exclaimed, and she looked ashamed about me noticing the device.  
-Well, yes…-She mumbled-It was… a gift-  
I laughed, and then introduced my hand on my pocket, grabbing a device exactly the same, but colored in red and orange-I have one too… I hope it́s not broken-  
She seemed relieved when she saw the D-Tector, while I was turning it on…  
-It still works-I announced surprised-Want to play a little?-  
-I will love to-She said, grabbing hers-But Ím very skilled, so dońt you restraint-  
-Íll keep it in mind-I smiled, and we started playing. Then something seemed to be interfering on the device. I thought it got damaged in the fight, but Susańs had the same problem.  
-How weird…-She said-It worked perfectly in the morning…-  
-Maybe it́s the batteries-I suggested, but then, this blinding light engulfed us, and I felt a strange feeling zapping my body. Then, I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

After I woke up, I got the strangest reality change someone could ever have. You see, at first I was at my dream girĺs house, and then, I found myself in this strange castle-like place, and as if it wasńt odd enough, a little orange dinosaur was staring insistently to me.  
-Where… Where the hell am I?!-I asked at the dinosaur, because I had the feeling that it could understand me: I wasńt wrong, and I was beginning to understand where was I.  
-Well, this is the Digital World-He said, and then he bowed-Ím Agumon-  
-Ím… Jinn…-I said, looking at him and then around me…-Is this joke…?-  
-Uhm… nope-He answered-This is very serious-  
-Ok… that clears it…-I said. The only thing that kept me away from fainting was the same surprise that almost knocked me out-So… yoúre an actual digimon…-  
-Yes, I am-He said, palming his chest proudly with his clawed hand.  
I was having problems accepting all this stuff-Why you brought me here?-  
-I didńt-He said-Humans in your world seemed to have manufactured a portal to our world, which causes some side effects in both dimensions-  
-Seriously?-I said surprised-I didńt thought it possible… But… why am I here?-  
-Well, among the portaĺs side effects, it seems that it may put some digimon out of control…-He explained, making some pauses to remember what it seemed to be exact words-Therés some specific digimon that wére worried about-  
-Which of them?-I asked curious.  
-Hmm… to make an example… therés a digimon with a special modified code among his digicore-He explained-The changes in this world scare and confuses him, and that might render him into rampage-  
-So… how am I supposed to stop a confused, rampaging digimon? - I asked, getting up and standing in front of Agumon.  
-We managed to make artificial spirits from the data of a fanfic you published recently-He said, waiting for my obvious surprise reaction.  
-What?! You mean my Spirit of Sin?!-I exclaimed, he shook his head affirmative, and I just smiled at the thought of all the powers I had given to the spirit.  
-We used the same technique to make the girĺs spirit-He announced proudly.  
-Wait… Susan is here too?-I questioned.  
-The girl you were with? No, sorry-He answered, and I felt a bit disappointed-We didńt brought her to prevent unnecessary harm. We assigned her a partner to protect her in any given case-  
I sighed in relief after hearing that, and I hoped her partner was strong enough to protect her. Then, I realized that my clothes had changed. My long-sleeved shirt was completely black, and so were my pants, decorated with red flames. Next to the bed were a pair of black leather gloves.  
-Hey, this is my battle suit-I said-It gives me some special powers?-  
-Don get carried away, those are normal clothes…-He said, like if I was a child-You should know that was fiction-  
-Hmf… this all should be fiction…-I replied, putting the gloves on. It didńt matter those were normal clothes, this all was really incredible.  
-We need to test your control over the spirit, you know?-He said-Íll take you to the training room, so you know the other human and practice a little-  
-This seems too much like my fanfic to be real-I commented. Agumon ignored me and began walking, expecting me to follow him. So I did, and after a few meters, we entered trough a door into a room completely covered in metal, obviously to withstand any class of attack. Agumon waited until I walked in and close the door behind me. In the center of the room I saw a girl with short brown hair and eyes, dressed like if she were going to a concert.  
I stared at her for a moment before she looked at me too. Then I began walking towards her, as naturally as the situation allowed me.  
-Hi-I greeted-My name is Jinn-  
-Ím Eryn-She answered. She didńt seem as uncomfortable as I was. She looked perfectly comfortable among the digimon and the digital world.  
-Hey, this is odd, isńt it?-I commented nervously.  
-Yeah, I think so-She answered. At least I was sure she was human enough to see how unusual our situation was.  
-Ok, guys-I sweet voice said-Wére going to give you your spirits. Are you ready?-  
-Yes…-We said at the same time. I think she was more ready than I was, though.  
-Very well-The voice said-Wéll implement your spirits right into your digivices, but you have to concentrate to make a full connection-  
I set my mind to achieve that connection, even though they didńt told us how to do it. I grabbed my digivice by mere instinct, and it didńt seem like a toy anymore, reminding me how real this was.  
-Ok, beginning the upload-The voice said, I concentrated as hard as I could in getting my spirit. I isolated every thought I had in getting it. It was not too long before we both got the right thinking intensity.  
-Execute! Spirit Evolution!-

Jinn's notes: This is a collab with a really talented writer, Eryn the Tamer *people clapping*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After saying goodbye to Eryn and stepping in the tile, I found myself at Susan´s home. I thought the whole matter should be self-explanatory, because she had been assigned a partner that had the mission to protect her with his life.  
-Hey, Susan!-I said, coming into the living room-You won´t believe what I…-  
What I found next was the least I expected. Susan was kneeling in the floor, smiling softly to a reptilian looking creature, covered in fur of another blue animal. It had red eyes, and a long yellow horn coming out of his forehead. It was half-asleep on Susan´s lap, while she rubbed softly it´s fur.  
-Isn´t it cute?-She asked me-It´s like a puppy-  
I smiled, a little incredulous-You´re supposed to protect her, not to be her pet-  
The creature looked at me, moving it´s ears-This is how I do my job-It said, making Susan giggle.  
-It´s name is Gabumon-She said, strongly hugging the digimon-It´s so cute!-  
-Need… air…-  
I only kept looking at them, until Susan realized that her digimon was lacking oxygen. I walked and kneeled in front of her-You won´t believe what just happened-  
-Ohh, I´m sure you´re wrong-She answered, pointing at Gabumon who began to sleep in her lap again.  
I began to tell her about the castle place, Eryn, the spirits, and the battle. She listened interested, looking deeply into my eyes as I told her every detail I wished she had lived.  
-That´s incredible-She said, rubbing Gabumon´s fur like if it was a dog-Uhm… Can I see Rukhmon?-  
-Yeah, of course-I smiled, and then took my digivice-Execute! Spirit Evolution!-  
When I transformed into Rukhmon, she had the most interesting reaction… She squealed, violently waking up Gabumon, who jumped to the side, then, she ran to strongly hold me. You wouldn´t believe how strong that girl is…  
-Sorry-She said, blushing and sitting in the sofa-You look good-  
-Thanks…-I said, breathing deeply to recover my breath- It´s nice you don´t believe I´m some kind of freak-  
-No, I wouldn´t think that of you…-She said smiling. I smiled too. Then, she noticed his astonished partner, confused from his rude awakening-I´m sorry, Gabumon-  
-Don´t worry-It got near to her, and let her rub his head like she was doing before. She seemed very pleased to have a cute partner.  
Then, we all heard a noise outside the nearest window. I got back to my human form, and slowly began to walk to the window. I opened it, and then I looked-  
-Damn, Thomas!-Kai said, as soon as he saw me look from the house-I told you to be quiet!-  
-This was your idea the whole time! - He defended himself.  
-And what was exactly the idea?-I asked, incredulously looking at my friends. They looked each other, babbled, whispered, and then sighed.  
-We were following you-Kai said nervously.  
-Curiosity killed the cat-Thomas added.  
Correction: I was incredulously looking at my dead friends-Why to?-  
-It really doesn´t matter-Thomas said, changing topic-What matters is what has happened to you inside there-  
-What do you mean?-I questioned, though I already knew what they were talking about.  
-We heard all that you said-Kai said. Then they both gave me an evil smirk, and pushed me to get inside the house trough the window. Obviously, they wanted to see the digimon, and they had been following me since I left the school.  
-Wow, it is actually real-Kai said, looking at Gabumon. I grabbed them both from their necks, and began to choke them.  
After all calmed down, we all sat down in the living room. Susan was shy about so many people in her house, but she still was nice and sweet to everyone. We began to talk random stuff, and just when me and my friends where going to leave before Susan´s parents arrived, the stereo began to shy with an odd, glowing light.  
-What the…?-We al asked at the same time, too surprised to laugh about it. A little, winged, rounded, pink creature came out of the light, armed with a lance.  
-I can´t believe it-It said in disapproval- I just noticed Eryn told her friends, and you do the exact same thing-  
-I´m sorry, it was unavoidable-I said, glaring at Thomas and Kai, who were really surprised. I got surprised too when Susan grabbed the creature and hugged it.  
-There´s so many cute digimon!-She said, in kind of a fan girl voice tone. The pink creature got free from the girl´s grasp and glared accusingly to me.  
-Hey, it´s not my fault you look like a plushy-I commented.  
-My name´s Piximon- It said, a little upset-And I´m not going to forgive you easily-  
-You want a chocolate?-Susan asked sweetly, and took a bar from her pocket. Piximon looked at it and chomped it.  
-Ok, you´re forgiven-It said, eating.  
-I can´t believe it-Kai commented, between laughter and disbelief.  
Susan laughed a little, while she sat back to pet Gabumon, who wanted a chocolate bar too. After a while, Piximon spoke again.  
-I guess I´ll have to assign you someone to make sure you´re safe-He said. At his command, two eggs appeared in front of my friends. Kai´s egg had a green-camouflage pattern. It immediately hatched into a blue, spotted dinosaur that was dressed in a military suit, with a helmet and carrying a M16; the dinosaur stood as firm as he could in front of Kai, saluting him.  
-Commandramon! Awaiting orders, sir!-It said, looking at Kai.  
-Uhm… rest, soldier-Was all that Kai could say after his digivice appeared in his hand.  
-Yes, sir!-It replied, and stood in a military rest position, besides Kai.  
Thomas´s egg was completely black. When it hatched, his digivice already was in his hand. It was another dinosaur, but it was black all over, his tail was shorter than the first one, and he blinked his green eyes expectantly to Thomas.  
-Hi-It said happily-I´m Blackagumon-  
-Nice to meet you-Thomas said, shaking hand/claws with his partner.  
-Ok, everything is in order for now-Piximon said-Jinn, in a short time, we will call you and Eryn to find those digimon that are out of control, as soon as we assure their location-  
-Ok-I said. Then Piximon disappeared the same way he appeared before.  
-Well, now it will be difficult to go-I pointed-These guys don´t seem easy to hide-  
-Don´t worry, we brought my truck-Thomas said-I´m going to park it near here, so we can all jump on it fast-  
-Ok, we´ll wait-Kai said, his Commandramon insisted in escorting Thomas, so the green-eyed guy had to order him to stay in his place until Thomas parked the truck. When he did, the digimon got in first, so we could get in without hurry.  
-Ok, it´s all right-I said to Susan-I got to go. See you later-  
-Bye, Jinn-She suddenly leaned forward to me and softly kissed my cheek, which made me blush violently-I… want to go out with you again…-  
-Yeah… I… I´ll call you- I mumbled, still blushing. I walked clumsily to the truck and got in. I perceived Thomas rolling his eyes, while Kai tried to keep Commandramon hidden beneath the seat, because the digimon tried to set guard on the window.  
Susan closed her door, glancing at me with her sweet blue eyes. I sighed  
-Ok, Romeo, where are we going?-Thomas said, smirking when he saw Kai forcing his digimon down the seat. Blackagumon was a lot less noisy, the same as Thomas: Quiet and mysterious.  
-We need to find a place where to hide this digimon-I pointed, looking at them-They are too big to have them around-  
-I know a place-Kai said, sitting over Commandramon to make it stay in it´s place-There´s an out-of-order water deposit near the school. It´s pretty big, so we can hide them both there-  
-Ok, sounds like a plan-Thomas said, driving there.  
-Sir, I don´t mean to be disrespectful…-Commandramon said-But you´re a little heavy-  
-Ohh, sorry-Kai apologized-But you got to stay hidden. Uhm… it´s a cover operation-  
-I understand, sir-The digimon said, crouching as much as he could between the seats.  
Blackagumon simply looked at them. It seemed not to talk much, only to Thomas. Another way in which he was much like his partner: Thomas was very quiet, except with his close friends.  
We got in the place Kai said. It was really apart from the normal people transit, and it was hidden enough from the students.  
-They will be fine here-Thomas said, giving Blackagumon a bag with food that we had bought in the way here.  
-Sir, I´ve been ordered to stay with you at all times!-Commandramon said, refusing to stay in the hideout. Kai face palmed while Thomas and I contained our laughs.  
-Ok, new orders, soldier-Kai said, and the digimon stood firm-This will be your operations base, and you will await my next orders here, understood?-  
-Sir! Yes, sir!-It said, saluting him and getting in the hideout. We all went back to the truck and drove home.

Notes:  
1.- The thing with Susan´s breath-taking hug is an actual experience with my girlfriend: Once I asked help to her sister to hid me in a box to surprise her in her birthday. Susan came, and opened the box. I had tied myself a ribbon to the neck, and jumped to scare her. Instead of that, he jumped to me, and hugged me really thight. She practices swimming, so you can imagine how strong she is O_o

2.- Commandramon was selected to be an antagonic of Kai´s normally peaceful nature. Besides, I wanted all my main characters partners to be dragon-looking, except for Susan´s, because she really likes Gabumon.

3.-Blackagumon was selected to match Thomas´s nature. Like him, it´s a mysterious, almost cold digimon. Only opens his emotions to people close to him.

I guess you will laugh with this xD


End file.
